Fenmarel Mestarine
, ChaosDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, ElfDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , | favored weapon = “Thornbite” (dagger) | worshipers = Druids, elves, outcasts, rangers, rogues, spies, wild elves | cleric alignments = CE, CG, CN }} Character and Reputation Fenmarel Mestarine (fehn-muh-rehl) is eternally sullen and serious, a perfect counterbalance to fun-loving Erevan Ilesere. He has no interest in communicating with members of other pantheons or nonelves unless absolutely necessary, and when he does speak he is usually bitter and cynical. Although he tries to avoid commitments of any sort, the Lone Wolf always abides by his word, no matter how reluctantly it is given. Fenmarel watches over the elven borders in disappearing woodlands, jungles, and similar environments, not unlike Corellon in more sizable homelands. Of all the elven races, Fenmarel takes a keen interest mainly in the wild elves, hidden deep within the thickest forests of Faerun. Clergy and Temples The church of Fenmarel consists primarily of outcasts and small tribes of wild elves, and, as such, has little in the way of formal hierarchy. Outcasts from elven society who make their way among other cultures are typically lay followers and not clerics. Members of Fenmarel’s clergy instruct their fellows in the skills first taught by the deity, including how to spy, survive on their own, engage in deceptions and guerrilla tactics, and use poisons to take down enemies with subtlety, but otherwise they have few formal responsibilities aside from ensuring their personal survival. Clerics and druids of Fenmarel pray for their spells at dusk, when darkness begins to settle over the land. The church of Fenmarel does not celebrate widely recognized holy days. Instead, each individual or band venerates the Lone Wolf in personal worship services of their own devising. Many outcasts mark the day of their personal banishment with private contemplation, while tribes of feral elves mark anniversaries of important events in the group’s oral history, many of which are correlated with astronomical events easily noted by the naked eye. Many members of his clergy multiclass as rangers or rogues. They turn rather than rebuke undead. History and Relations with other deities The Lone Wolf is somewhat of an outcast among the Seldarine, his nominal allies, although supports them in their endless war against the evil drow deities. He gets along well only with Solonor Thelandira (said to be his brother), Shevarash, Gwaeron Windstrom, and Eilistraee. Only the kind-heartedness of Sehanine Moonbow can draw the Lone wolf back to the other Seldarine on rare occasions. Dogma The world is a harsh and unforgiving place, with uncompromising demands on those who would forge their own path. Rely not on others for protection, for betrayal comes easily, but on the skills of camouflage, deception, and secrecy. Follow the way of the Lone Wolf, for his is the path of self-sufficiency. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities of Nature Category:Elf Deities